


Race you

by Iresposts



Series: Lacunas [5]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresposts/pseuds/Iresposts
Summary: Deran and Adrian at the beach.





	Race you

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after the reunion in 0302 In the Red.

The water was mirror flat, and nothing that would tempt even the rawest newbie. They’d been hoping it would get better when they’d got up that morning, it’d been a calm day yesterday as well.

Adrian loved – no  _needed_  – to get in the water before a comp.

“How about just a swim then?” Deran asked, “It’ll still get you wet?”

“I suppose,” Adrian said, not particularly enthused.

Deran didn’t mind swimming, he preferred surfing, of course, but it still meant an escape from reality, the rush of white noise in his ears, floating without the board between him and the water, really feeling rhythms of the ocean, of being part of something vast.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” said Deran. “It’s early and it’s quiet. We won’t be taken out for once.” That was a problem with swimming at surf beaches: surfers.

“Alright,” Adrian said finally. He sounded on the way to OK, if not fully there yet. Adrian didn’t really hold onto things like Deran.

They got changed into their board shorts by the Scout. Adrian quickly, and Deran slowly. Adrian was looking at him, puzzled. “Deran?” he said, “Are you doing a wetsuit striptease?”

“Yes,” he said, and shrugged. “Is it working?”

“I think you need a whole heap more clothes before getting naked. Also, with a striptease you don’t put clothes back  _on_ ,” Adrian laughed. Deran laughed back, and just like that it was OK again.

The water was freezing, but after half and hour of racing each other to the different buoys, they were finally warm. When he was done swimming, Deran chased after Adrian, who was still at it. He managed to catch up to Adrian and grabbed onto his shoulder. Although Adrian was the better surfer, Deran was much more powerful in the water, his wiry body better suited to swimming. Adrian turned around, sputtering. His dark hair was plastered to his head, and his odd blue eyes were warm with affection. It took Deran’s breath away. He’d been so close to losing him. He  _had_ lost him, if he was being honest.

Treading water, he touched his lips to Adrian, and waited passively until Adrian responded. That first moment of every kiss was for Adrian to let him silently know it was OK. Adrian tasted of salt, and wet. It was a terrible cliché but he could never get enough. Deran’s perfect drug. They were both properly treading water now, the waves, without them noticing, had grown choppier, the sky darkening. Adrian broke the kiss and then suddenly his legs were wrapped around Deran’s waist, which pushed their hard-ons together. They simultaneously released a gasp.

“Race you,” Deran said, and because Adrian knew him, they both reached for each other’s dicks. Adrian’s hand between his cock and Deran’s belly, Deran’s hand on his cock directly under Adrian’s arse. Oh, so damn close, but experienced as they were, underwater sex was serious expert level fucking. This would do, and it was enough. Deran was working harder, holding himself as well as Adrian afloat. Adrian, distracted by sensation, was only leisurely swirling his left hand about. They were slowly sinking.

Finally noticing, Adrian gave up and released his legs, and then they were kissing again, their hands working away under the water, legs treading water. Deran’s skin was hot despite the cold wind and water, his focus on his cock, and the motion of his hand. Deran broke the kiss and looked at Adrian. Adrian’s mouth was open, and his eyes narrowed in concentration. Deran probably looked the same. He could feel it building, and quickly, his balls tightening. As soon as he felt himself coming, he grabbed onto Adrian. He just wanted to be close, because fuck he’d nearly lost him forever. He released a gasping sigh, going momentarily boneless.

“What the fuck Deran!” Adrian scooped him closer into his arms. “Pay attention man.”

“Wanna bet I can suck you off underwater?” Deran asked.

“No, jeez dude, this’ll do,” Adrian laughed.

“OK, let me help then.” Deran knew Adrian’s dick almost as well as his own, knew the grip, the speed, and the twist at the tip that worked for Adrian. He pulled all the tricks out, as it started raining, cold droplets hitting their shoulders. Adrian grabbed onto Deran’s shoulder and, just as Deran knew his cock, he was intimately familiar with his O face. “Done?” Deran asked. Adrian nodded. There was no more need for words, so they silently swam back to shore. Once on the beach they looked back toward the water through the rain. The waves were clean and perfect now, breaking evenly.

“Race you to the Scout?”


End file.
